


Don't We Make A Lovely Couple?

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Again, Gen, but more poe is all good right, fight me, hey i like that movie, so be gentle, so i just put a van helsing quote on there, this doesn't have a title on tumblr, this was my first work on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: You're a vampire hunter and you just want to do your job but that damn vampire Poe Dameron won't stop bugging you





	Don't We Make A Lovely Couple?

Vampires. Creatures of the night, bloodsuckers, killers and annoying as hell

“Tell me all you know about the nest” You say as you press the knife harder into the vampire’s stomach.

“He won’t tell you anything and you know that”

You let go of the creature you have pinned against the wall, he slumps down and you roll your eyes. Not this guy again.

“Don’t you have anything better to do with your time, Dameron?”

You look over at the man walking up the alley towards you. Poe Dameron, a vampire not a man. Cocky as hell and wearing that smirk he always seems to have around you. You would love nothing more than to stick a stake in his eyes but you prefer to stick with killing the vampires who kill indiscriminately and overstep their boundaries. Unfortunately Poe never did that, much preferring to flirt with you, follow you around and annoy you wherever you go.

“I would rather spend my time doing you but you seem too busy for that.” Poe leaned against the wall, looking you up and down. He won’t say it out loud but he thinks you’re really cute and loves your no shit taking attitude. Especially from him.

“Why don’t you crawl back into whatever hole you came out of Dameron. I’m not in the mood for you tonight.” Poe waited for you to put your knife away before moving closer.

“Are you telling me you get in the mood for me? Maybe when you’re all alone at ni- oof”

Poe doubled over in pain as you punched him in the stomach. Vampires may be strong but as you soon found out, a good pair of silver knuckledusters can hurt vampires. Especially chatty ones like Poe Dameron.

“You talk too much, why don’t you find another use for that mouth of yours?” You start to walk off before he grabs you and pins you against the wall. You huff out a sigh and turn your head away. Stupid vampire recovery time. Poe grabs your chin and makes you look right at him.

“I will gladly use this mouth of mine on you, if only you’d let me. Come on Y/N, just give in to me. Nobody has to know except you and me.” Poe’s body is pinning your body against the wall, his mouth a hairs breadth away from yours.

You roll your eyes again. “You know Dameron, if I didn’t know any better i’d say you have a crush on me.”

Poe leapt away from you, a blush creeping up his neck. “I uh I um... no I don’t! That is a huge lie. A crush? I’m an immortal vampire I don’t get crushes. What is this high school? No I don’t think so, you have a crush on me! Check and mate.”

Now it was your turn to smirk at him. A vampire having a crush on a vampire hunter? It was too cute.

“Did you just say I was cute?” Uh oh. You didn’t realise you said that last part out loud. You start to slowly back away, this was not the time for him to know you think he’s adorable even when he is pissing you off and interrupting your entire life.

“I said no such thing, you’re hearing things again. You vampires have that highly selective hearing.” You start to back away, almost tripping over a rock and then turn away from Poe to start running but you stop when you feel his hand take yours.

“Sensitive hearing and no, I heard you say I was cute.” Your eyes traveled upwards to Poe’s face and saw all trace of the smirk gone. “Come on Y/N we’re adults here and we all have feelings. Well I have feelings I don’t know about yours.”

“Poe.” You start to tug your hand out of his grip

“and really compared to me you’re a child, i’m immortal and older than I look so only i’m the adult here and this just got weird, I always make it weird.”

“Poe.” You manage to get your hand out of his.

“Actually it’s more weird that a vampire would willingly hang around with a hunter who obviously thinks i’m annoying. Cute as well, I heard you say I was cute.”

“Poooooooeee.” You sigh again and move closer to him.

“Vampires are weird you ever think about that Y/N? I have to drink blood to survive. I can still eat normal food but I need blood to survive. That is so weird.”

Poe still rambled on and hadn’t noticed you called him by his first name which you never do. He also hasn’t noticed that you are standing right in front of him, a devious smile on your lips.

“Wish I could turn into a bat though that would be cool. You ever think about that? Just turn into a bat?”

You take his face into your hands and kiss him. Poe is suddenly brought back to reality, out of his rambling and kisses you back. He can’t believe this is happening right now it’s all he’s wanted. Except to be able to turn into a bat. Just as he starts to wrap his arms around you, you step back.

“Well Dameron this has been fun but I must be leaving now. Goodbye.” You run away as fast as you can before Poe can try and pull you back.

“Well it was about time, I was wondering when you two were going to stop arguing and just kiss.”

Poe looks down at the vampire you were attempting to interrogate earlier. You had both forgotten about him. Poe walks off, a dopey smile on his face. He’ll see you again he will make sure of that.


End file.
